Block
Blocks are the most common elements in Diamond Digger Saga. They prevent the flow of water and are destroyed when combos are made, either on them or beside them (once or multiple times). They take up a square (1x1 tile). There are many different types of blocks, each having different properties, so a player has to deal with each one differently. Some are easier to deal with, some harder. List of blocks 'Ground Block' First appearance: Level 1 (World 1: Diamond Dale) This is the most common block in Diamond Digger Saga. It can be destroyed by combining Gemstones that are positioned ON '''the ground block '''once. *In Toys levels, ground blocks can be blue, and once destroyed, they give a toy - an octopus, a submarine or a duck: *In Target Score levels, ground blocks can be golden, and once destroyed, they give points (up to 2,000 per block): 'Broken Stone ' First appearance: Level 4 '''(World 1: Diamond Dale) Broken Stone is a thicker''' ground block. It can also be called "Two-layered ground block". It can be destroyed just as ground blocks, but you need to combine Gemstones twice in order to break it. *Just as ground block, broken stone can appear in Toys levels as a blue broken stone: *Just as ground block, broken stone can appear in Target Score levels as a golden broken stone: *Brokenstone can appear in Toys levels as a blue broken stone. 'Ston'e First appearance: Level 4 ''' (World 1: Diamond Dale) Stone is the thickest''' ground block. It can also be called "Three-layered ground block". It can be destroyed just as ground blocks, but you need to combine Gemstones three times in order to break it. *Just as ground block and broken stone, stone can appear in Toys levels as a blue stone: *Just as ground block and broken stone, stone can appear in Target Score levels as a golden stone: 'Thin Porous Block' First appearance: Level 11 ''' (World 2: Amber Alley) This is the a common block in Diamond Digger Saga. It can be destroyed by combining Gemstones that are positioned '''BESIDE '''the ground block '''once. *Just as ground block,broken stone and stone, thin porous block can appear in Toys levels as a blue thin porous block: *Thin porous block can appear in Toys levels as a blue thin porous block. 'Thick Porous Block' First appearance: Level 11 ''' (World 2: Amber Alley) This block is very similar to thin porous block. It can also be destroyed by combining Gemstones that are positioned '''BESIDE '''the ground block, but as it's THICKER, a player must do it '''twice. *Just as ground block,broken stone, stone and thin porous block, thick porous block can appear in Toys levels as a blue thick porous block: 'Frozen Block' First appearance: Level 26 ''' (World 3: Quartz Quarter) These are similar to porous blocks. They can be destroyed by combining nearby Gemstones '''once. *What is different between frozen and porous block is that frozen block has a frozen diamond in it, and once the block is destroyed, diamond can be be treated like a regular diamond. Before the destruction of the block, diamond cannot be combined. 'Purple Block' First appearance: Level 41 ' (World 4: Fuchsia Flavors) Purple block prevents the flow of water and no Gemstones on these blocks can be combined. These blocks '''cannot '''be destroyed, and therefore they can be very irritating. However, purple blocks are hollow '''for Gemstones, '''so if you match a combo under these blocks, Gemstones can easily fall through them. 'Lava Block First appearance: Level 91 ' (World 7: Fiery Fire) Lava Block prevents the flow of water and the fall of Gemstones. Before destroying them completely, you need to cool them down by bringing the flow of water to them. They can be pretty irrating because, as long as they haven't been cooled down with water, they reproduce themselves throughout a level board. *In Toys levels, lava blocks can be appear as blue. Once you have cooled them down with water, they behave like broken stones, and are destroyed by two combos '''on '''them: So, to destroy them: *Bring the flow of water to them *Make two diamonds combo on them 'Diggy Block First appearance: Level 131 ''' (World 9: Bucaneer Bay ) Diggy Block prevents the flow of water and the fall of Gemstones. They are similar to porous blocks (they are destroyed by number of combos nearby), but they have more thicknesses and they give a lot more points. These are '''types of diggy blocks: 'Ninja Block' ' ' First appearance: Level 151 '''(World 10: Freeze Frenzy) Ninja Block prevents the flow of water and the fall of Gemstones. They can be destroyed by one diamond combo nearby. However, they explode afterwards and '''make a 3x3 square around them "frozen" - they make diamonds in this square frozen blocks. Due to this fact, they can be very irritating. 'Water Toy Block' ' ' First appearance: Level 191 '''(World 12: Toys 'R' Joy ) Water Toy Block appears only on Toy levels. It can be treated like 'Toys cage'. It can be destroyed by three hits '''beside '''the water toy block. In that way, it can be explained like a 'three-layered porous block'. Once destroyed, it releases a certain amount of toys. They fly across the whole board, and logically, they land on tiles afterwards. *If a toy lands on a '''ground block, '''it becomes a blue ground block (see ''Ground Block ''above). *If a toy lands on a '''broken stone, it becomes a blue broken stone (see Broken Stone ''above). *If a toy lands on a '''stone', it becomes a blue stone (see Stone ''above). *If a toy lands on a '''thin porous block', it becomes a blue thin porous block (see Thin Porous Block ''above). *If a toy lands on a '''thick porous block', it becomes a blue thick porous block (see Thick Porous Block ''above). *If a toy lands on a '''frozen block, '''a blue ground block appears underneath it. *If a toy lands on a '''lava block', it becomes a blue lava block and can be treated like blue broken stone, once cooled down. *If a toy lands on a ninja block, it's triggered, it explodes and freeze diamonds (see Ninja Block ''above). The toy becomes a blue ground block and is positioned in the square the ninja block has frozen. *If a toy lands on a tile '''without blocks', but also without water, 'it becomes a blue ground block. *If a toy lands on a tile '''without blocks, '''and '''with water '''on it, it automatically collects itself. *A toy '''cannot '''land on diggy blocks. *It's still unknown if a toy can land on purple blocks, and if yes, what happens. 'Stone Maker Block ' ' 'First appearance: Level 211 ' (World 13: Beetroot Valley ) Stone Maker Block, comparing how it's activated, is very similar to Ninja Block (see Ninja Block ''above). Just as Ninja Block, it's destroyed and "triggered" by one combo nearby. Once triggered, it explodes and transforms a 4-way path in '+ 'shape in '''Broken Stones '(see ''Broken Stone ''above). Due to the fact that it can block the flow of water even if you've clear the way already and that it makes a lot of broken stones at once, this block can be considered very irritating. Category:Elements Category:Items